


a thunder for a monster

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon, Fantasy, Human, M/M, Unicorns, nah no angst, the rest of nct bc they mf long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: hwang injun will only do two things to his prey, kill or torment but what if his prey was his lover, the person he cherish the most?





	1. waste of energy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this story is all based on my imaginations and dream. i hope you all like this and this will be a 5 chapter story and it show weird and somehow detailed violence but the chapter one won't include any of it yet so it's more of like a sweet time. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy reading!!

" hwang injun! you fucking listen to me!" injun halted to a stop and looked at the guy calling for him. injun gave him a stare that was very dangerous but still innocent. he was like a fresh bubble, just got popped out the bottle filled with dishwashing soap. his eyes was small but it was big when he was glaring, it was cute of course. very cute actually, if the guy in front of him was not used to his features, he might think that injun was just throwing tantrums. quite unrealistic by the way, which made the guy cooed. he went near injun and pinched injun's cheeks. injun's eyes was back to being small but his mouth bit the guy's hand.

" let go jaemin, i'm not in the mood. " injun said to jaemin as he slowly backed away from jaemin's hold. jaemin winced in pian but injun was too cute for him to be angry. jaemin just laughed it off and eyed his wound, it vanished fast.

" you're too cute to be a monster hwang injun, why are you a monster again?" jaemin asked that made injun hissed. he was a monster for god's sake and jaemin was the only one who doesn't acknowledge it. according to jaemin, injun looked more like a fairy than a human eating monster. which is undeniably true but injun is one of the creatures that made people cower in fear. but of course na jaemin is not one fo those. 

" cut to the chase, unicorn. what is it?" injun deadpanned, his fangs now saying hello to jaemin. jaemin became serious all of a sudden so it made injun comfortable. injun was the type of person who was more laid back if he was in a heated conversation rather than being in a free spirited talk. 

" can you hide your fangs? you know i hate that." jaemin approached injun again and held his waist. and no, it wasn't just like those romantic scenes where they have sexual tensions, it's more of like a comforting way for jaemin to open up to his partner. and by partner, let's just say they are inseperable. like a bubblegum under every seat in every bus. 

injun hid it and relaxed to jaemin's hold to him. he laid his head to jaemin's shoulder and yet again, deadpanned. " tell me what the fuck you need to say before i decapitate your head." 

" you and i will compete by the end of the month and the winner will be placed into top high ranking creatures. " jaemin said with a hint of sadness. injun surely noticed the weaking gesture of jaemin. it was his ability since he can sense vulnerability from his preys.

" i don't want it, too much energy will be wasted." injun said getting out from the hold of jaemin. " and besides, you know you'll lose to me once i show my monsters to you so why bother challenging me?" injun asked almost a matter of fact because jaemin is quite known from being scared with injun's monsters. injun's body have so many weird species living inside him, a beast eating human, a tiger looking creature that loves human blood, a fish that have so many sharp teeth and injun's favorite one; a human body that can torment anyone. 

injun smiled and let his fourth creature get out from his. it was just him though but it was the most powerful one from all the creatures living inside his body. " your healing powers and thunder ability is nothing to me and i think you know that right?" 

" so that's it? you're not gonna give me a chance to prove myself to you? oh c'mon babe!" jaemin was disappointed to say the least. he felt like injun was just making fum of him. he looked at injun and saw that injun's eyes turned all white and he sighed. injun was right, he was much more powerful than jaemin.

but knowing jaemin, he wasn't as easy as what his mind tell him always. he closed his eyes only to open it with yellow filled eyeballs. " stop jaemin, you'll just hurt yourself. " injun returned to his original form and walked away from the corridor. jaemin just sighed and went back to his normal form, he followed injun and put his head on top of injun's head. " it's lunch time, get me some blood jaemin, it's your turn today. " injun said and went inside the cafeteria.

hwang injun was not a vampire. the monsters inside his body needed tons of amount of blood from humans. it's bad but injun was getting alternative and he drinks the blood of lions and tigers but he needed to feed himself three times or else he'll go weak by the end of the day. as for jaemin, jaemin eat clouds. nimbus clouds to be exact. his thunders needed supply of dark big clouds but it didn't also tasted good. it tasted like rotten water, if water can be rotten.

jaemin came back with a huge bottle of blood and a basket filled with clouds. injun raised his hand to notify jaemin on where he was sitting. jaemin approached injun and gave the bottle of blood. " straw, babe?" injun opened his hand only to show his little beast growling to jaemin. jaemin rolled his eyes and gave injun his long metal straw and sat in front of him. 

injun was happily slurping from his blood and jaemin was chewing ( almost puking ) from the clouds his eating. " just eat normal clouds jaem, it taste sweet." injun said while nodding his head. jaemin rolled his eyes again, not wanting to explain the difference between a white cloud to a dark cloud. 

jaemin pointed his finger to the nearest faucet and strike a small thunder to it making a small crack and a good amount of water started coming out. jaemin pointed his finger to the glasses and grabbed one, he placed the glass near the faucet where the water comes out. 

injun actually envied jaemin's telekinesis skills because that was the ability he was wishing for even when he was a child. he wished to have a good floating skills and a good summoning skills but jaemin was the gifted one with that ability. 

as for jaemin, jaemin was so envious of injun's adaptability to copy other's powers using his fourth creature. it can't copy his telekinesis ability though but still, everything from his powers are so easy to be copied by injun. it pisses him off sometime but what can he do? injun was a half monster half demon not like him who was half human half unicorn. 

injun finished his whole big bottle of blood and burped loudly to jaemin. jaemin covered his nose and made a disgusting face. " it wasn't me, it was my beast." injun said while wiping his mouth. 

they both stood up and walk beside each other. " are you really not going to battle with me?" jaemin asked one last time and hopefully looked at injun. injun sighed and halted to a stop making jaemin stopped walking also. 

" look babe, i care for you and i don't want you dead in front of my eyes specially in a battle ranking. you know how powerful my fourth creature is and it can kill you. if you want to get the rank then get it, if it's really important. " injun explained but after that he saw jaemin's eyes, it was filled with hurt and vulnerability. 

" is that how you look at me? weak? someone under you? i want to win over you so i can prove my worth in that rank not because you gave up thinking you'll kill me."

" fine. i'm gonna have the battle with you but don't expect me to be easy on you." injun said finally giving up. he was weak to jaemin when he feels the vulnerability of jaemin. so he walked away. away from his senses. away from feeling jaemin.

 

 

" --and so me and injun are finally having a battle--" 

" wait! pause!" donghyuck covered jaemin's mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. donghyuck was still munching his food with so much speed and it disgust jaemin because he was eating insects. donghyuck swallowed his food and relax to his seat but he was still cover jaemin's mouth. too much for a dinner for jaemin.

" let me get this once and for all. you are battling your boyfriend, the rank one of all creatures, the one who defeated taeyong, the one who is half devil half monster, the one who looks like a fur ball?! your battling him?!" donghyuck emphasized every word in his bird like voice the irritated jaemin. donghyuck grabbed his spoon and ate another spoonful of insects and looked at nowhere. 

" what's wrong with having a duel with injun? " jaemin asked that made donghyuck choked on his food so he grabbed the nearest blood and drunk it immediately. 

"what's wrong? jaemin you know how capable injun is! you know how he killed his mom just by using his fourth creature. you know how weak you are too him." the last sentence was rather a cat like voice that made jaemin somehow feel less angry to donghyuck. 

" so what? i'm not gonna killed by him donghyuck. i'm a half unicorn, i heal fast." 

" with wounds najaem not with if he kill you." donghyuck said. " and also injun is half demon that makes him adoptive with your ability, he can snatch that healing power of yours in just a matter of few spells from him. " donghyuck added. 

" who will you battle anyway?" jaemin asked as he munched a fresh white cloud. it was sweet, very tasty but his thunderbolts were not energizing. a little thunderbolt came out from his finger and stood between him and donghyuck with both hands on its waist. " eat nimbus! not those clouds! we need energy!" it went back to his finger and jaemin just sighed and grabbed the plate filled with nimbus cloud.

" i'm gonna battle mark lee. we're on the same level i think?" donghyuck said unsured with his infromation. mark lee was a half demon half unicorn and had the ability to produce water and fire at the same time and also has healing ability because of his unicorn genes. but though his two genes are in top three creatures. demons and unicorns don't get along well falling him into the middle class creatures.

donghyuck was also a half monster but his also half human making him one of the middle rank creatures. donghyuck's ability is to read mind and produce a monster just like injun but the difference is that hyuck could only produce one monster and that is a half tiger half hippotamus man eating creature. he eats insect as a part of exotic diet and cleanse his body with tiger blood. donghyuck was quite known because people envied his ability to read minds, they would often ask favors to him and even pay him gold coins just to know what they lovers, friends and even enemies were thinking. " but still cancel your duel with your guy, i don't want you to end in the chamber. "

donghyuck was jaemin's cousin. jaemin's mom and donghyuck' s dad were both human. being human means weakness, there are only a couple of students that have been accepted in their academy or mostly they called it shelter for having a genes that are human. according to the book of creatures made by the gods and goddesses, humans are the weakest form of creatures. they can't do anything but to just accept their fate as preys for predators like them.

" why don't you just trust me?" jaemin asked, his question filled with curiosity and sadness. he put his head down and played with his little thunders in his fingers. jaemin knew that he was weak but he was a half unicorn, one of the top three creatures. ( demons being one, monsters being the second and unicorns being the third ). he knew that injun owned both of the two top three creatures but injun is just injun, he can beat him..right?

" it's not that i'm not trusting you jaem. look, i'll explain it to you why you should not have a duel with the rank one." donghyuck said as he stood up and led him and jaemin to the lounge area where no students were staying. jaemin just followed. donghyuck knew what he was doing and jaemin knew it. donghyuck had master all of the different mindsets of each creature in this school. they both sat in the lounge area and donghyuck faced him in a speed pace.

" hwang injun is the only left descendant of the demon god, making him the most powerful creature as of this age. injun killed his monstrous mother and we all know that killing your creator takes a lot of powers to do so. injun defeated taeyong just by tormenting him and almost removing his memories. injun drink human blood once a week making his monsters fuel to power. injun is also half monster, he can kill a human with just his beast's poisonous saliva. he senses vulnerability and i think you know that the reason why he rejected the duel first because he can sense your fear to him. and now you want to challenger your boyfriend, your partner and your other half just so you can rank higher? are you crazy jaem? we are both middle class creatures and fighting a high class creature is like your saying let's just kill ourselves. jaemin, i rather say that i trust injun's decision more than your decision. it's not about trust anymore jaem, it's about the loneliness injun will feel once he create a single wound on you. " donghyuck explained. 

" do you think i should just cancel this and just continue being a middle class?" jaemin asked donghyuck but there's more to read than to listen. donghyuck read what's really going on jaemin's mind. 

' i need to go higher. ' donghyuck read. " he will kill you jaemin and he will die himself once he felt the excruciating pain after he kill you. " donghyuck said and left jaemin to worry about his own decisions and selfishness. jaemin was left with an undying wish to just for once, beat his boyfriend on this match.

 

 

 

" and now since you wanted to have a battle with me, let's test your capacity on how you can hold your thunderbolts. " injun said while tugging jaemin's sleeves, jaemin was forced to wake up at 4 am because of his boyfriend banging into his room. he always left magical enchantments on his door so no people will disturb his million dreams but he somehow forgot the injun was a demon and he can counter spell all of his enchantments. 

" why? i think i don't need a help from my opponent." jaemin said, crossing his arms and looking at injun as if he was looking at a child. injun chuckled, jaemin was a no match for him even he try his best, the outcome is surely in injun's side.

" you want to win so much right? i can sense you. if you defeat me on the training then i'm sure you'll beat me in the battle." but of course injun was lying, he will let jaemin won as for sure. he just doesn't want jaemin to feel like his was just forcing himself to battle the guy. injun floated and his eyes are all white again and veins started coming out from his arms ( injun was wearing his everyday black shirt, to suit his aura.). jaemin as well, floated too. his eyes turned all yellow and his small thunderbolts started coming out from his fingers. 

jaemin's power was uncontrollable and if he was a full unicorn, he could beat injun in a 50/50 battle and could easily control his thunderbolts but he was half human making it really hard for him to adjust on his powers. " i just want to go on a higher rank, injunie. give it to me." jaemin said as he set his ball of thunder, ready to throw at injun.

jaemin was undeniably fast, he threw his ball but injun easily caught it and turned it into a black ball of thunder and crashed it as if it was thin ice. jaemin noticed that injun's eyes turned easily black all of a sudden and the new color of injun's eyes was so new to him, it made him lose focus.

he didn't saw the upcoming rocks near him but before it was too late, jaemin blocked it almost landing into the ground. 

there's a certain rule in the battle that no one should disobey; to never land on the ground while you are in your human form.

it was the main rule, if a creature in human form descend into the ground, a quicksand is ready for them to be swallowed, bringing them to a chamber like clinic. 

"pay attention nana, you'll lose if you just get lost in my sudden changes." injun said while laughing, mocking jaemin more. jaemin launched his fly so high that he was not seen by injun. which surprised injun since jaemin can't fly after 50 feet. 

jaemin launched his thunderbolt in injun's back, to finish off today's pre-battle but to his shock, injun turned around and cast a spell to him that made him float involuntarily. " floada espritus " injun chanted and jaemin was gasping for air all of a sudden. " i told you that i can fucking sense you! how much do i need to tell you to never go behind me because my nape can sense you easier?!" injun shouted and grabbed jaemin's hair and threw him into the ground but before the quicksand eat jaemin up, injun froze the quicksand and immediately went to his boyfriend.

" if you do this one more time babe, you know my beast right? it can swallow you up." injun said before he chanted a spell to jaemin that made jaemin lost his senses and went straight to dreamland, injun and him left the battleground with jaemin floating and injun pulling him by his sleeves.


	2. too much for a demon who just woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some weird relationship thing from these two!

injun was beyond stress from all the things happening in just a span of one week. he got notify of the upcoming duel and it was the grand battle since it's the battle of rank one but injun doesn't really care if he step down one rank. but this means that injun will be competing jaemin every year if jaemin gets to seat on his rank. this year was a bit randomized since students who initiated the duel will pick a name out of 200 names inside a jar making it really random and fair to others. injun haven't initiated any duel yet since he always get chosen by other students. being in rank one requires tons of pride and if a creature don't have that then it don't deserve the rank he or she was placed. 

injun can't sleep that night, jaemin was just a wall from him and he could feel jaemin's worries and heartbeat making him unable to even blink a sleep. injun was tired of how stubborn jaemin was but what can he do? jaemin was born stubborn and won't even listen to him. jaemin grew up to a family where he was loved and appreciated, the both of them are different. injun was raised in a hellhole, he needed to focus on maturing even though he was just a child. he killed his manipulating mother and tormented his evil father to death, he wasn't even sorry for it. he doesn't really matter to him anymore, he knew he will burn in hell anyways. he was a demon, it's already official just from his genes.

injun slowly landed his bed from the air to the floor and he floated away from his bed. he opened his door and went to jaemin's room. the front door of jaemin's room smelled like freshly picked mangoes and a big chain was hindering anyone to open it. injun rolled his eyes and opened the door effortlessly. jaemin was having the time of his life with sleeping and injun hissed and threw jaemin off the bed. " how could you fucking sleep you moron?! your heartbeat is knocking my senses off!" injun shouted and jaemin was suddenly awake from the loud voice of his partner. 

" what the heck is wrong with you, you monster?!" jaemin stood up covering his half naked body with his comforter and looking at injun with pure shock. jaemin saw the bags building under injun's eyes and his face became filled with worry. he dropped his comforter and went straight to injun, he examined injun and smacked his head. " my thunder needs sleep." jaemin said, eyes looking tired as well. 

"you! you! how could you sleep with you knowing that i can fucking feel you!?" injun asked and levitated from the ground and easily went near jaemin. his eyes turned white and jaemin knew that injun was frustrated because of the lack of sleep his partner was getting. jaemin pulled injun from the air to the ground and gave him a peck and slowly pulled them both into jaemin's bed. 

" get off me before i let my beast eat your arms." injun spat and jaemin just laughed. 

" just sleep, i don't want them getting scared with your face." jaemin said while brushing injun's hair with his fingers. " doxes medimosa." jaemin quietly chanted and in an instant, injun was in a deep slumber, hugging jaemin like his own personal teddy bear. jaemin was left to worry about injun's capable being.

 

 

" you're quite brave to put injun to sleep in your room." donghyuck said while arranging jaemin's clothes. donghyuck liked cleaning, it was a part of him that if he saw something undeniably nasty then he'll spend his time and energy polishing it. that's where donghyuck became handy for jaemin, jaemin was smart on his studies but was definitely very lazy. " how long has he been sleeping?'

"2 minutes before 13 hours. he's been sensing my worries so he couldn't really sleep that well." jaemin said. he knew that he had been a big ass of a trouble for injun for about a week now and he wanted to blame himself but injun's sensing ability was too much for him too. injun's power can't even be counted with hands and time, that guys always surprises jaemin with his sudden weird antics about his abilities and would mock jaemin for not having it. 

" you put him to sleep?" donghyuck asked folding jaemin's shorts while examining injun's soft features. jaemin nodded and somehow fixed injun's comforter. " he's the prettiest when he's asleep." donghyuck said and jaemin agreed with a bright smile on his face. 

injun was like a princess that was never shown to the world and that world was jaemin. they were very different but at the same time the same. they were from two different worlds wherein they don't live the same and act the same. one grew up being a real evil and one grew filled with nurtured love. when someone laid their eyes on them, they would think that the two are like puzzle pieces that are not even connected. it was a big miracle for the two of them to work so well. 

" do you think injun would go easy on me?" jaemin suddenly asked that made donghyuck stopped folding. he looked at jaemin with worried eyes that told so many reasons for why he should not answer. jaemin gave him a small smile that led donghyuck to stand up and pat jaemin's head. 

" there are two possible things; he will let his feelings rule his power or he will let his power rule his feelings. " donghyuck said that made jaemin stunned and confused. it was clear but jaemin had a hard time understanding the real meaning of what donghyuck said. " what i mean is that, injun will not only decide by himself. he has many monsters inside him, they are one and they need to have unison on their decisions." donghyuck added. 

" but what if injun will choose the first one?' 

" i doubt it. you should never underestimate power, jaemin. " donghyuck said and went back to folding. 

they were talking about random things when the bed moved for the first time in 13 hours. jaemin felt the sudden moving and saw injun opening his eyes. injun stretched his sore muscles as it wasn't used for a good half of day. injun's beast and tiger growled from the sudden stretching of their body holder that made injun abruptly sit. " how long have i been sleeping?"

" 13 hours. " jaemin said giving water to injun. injun drank the whole glass and sighed. " we don't have classes, injun if that's what you're thinking." jaemin said noticing the frown on injun's face. ' it's a saturday, monster." jaemin added. his hands made its way to injun's hair and softly caressed it. injun's hair was really soft since he don't put anything but shampoo on his hair and he's using baby shampoo to be more precise. 

" i'm done jaemin, i'll get going.' donghyuck said while closing jaemin's closet. injun looked at him and gave him a small smile in which donghyuck returned and wave to the both of them before leaving the room.

" why's another half human here in your room?" injun asked, sass backed and flowing. jaemin smacked his head and glared at injun.

" i told you not to call us that." jaemin said. " how can i restrain myself from calling you that when i want to eat all of the humans i see?!" injun shouted that made jaemin smack his head again. 

" stop thinking of us like food!"

" talk after you give me human blood. i won't eat anything unless it's human blood." injun said and went inside jaemin's comforter once again.

before jaemin could retort back, a loud banging on the door was heard that made injun removed the cover on his face. jaemin opened it and to his surprised, it was jungwoo. " what is it jungwoo?" 

" come at the battlefield! the demons and unicorns are having a big fight!" jungwoo was panicking while looking at injun. it was a sign that injun will be the only one to stop the fight. injun sighed and changed in to his usual black clothing and went outside jaemin's room with jaemin on his side. they were running so fast just to reach the battlefield in seconds. 

once they arrived, blood was dripping from all the students involved in the fight. some arms are dislocated, blood was running down from different areas of their body and they were all shouting with so much pride and arrogance. there were many students inside the battlefield, all floating from the ground and eyes were all colored with anger. some were already getting eaten by the quicksand. injun couldn't stay still, he needed to make them stop or else the head master will be in deep disappointment.

" stay here jaem, just stay here. " injun said when he noticed jaemin trying to levitate. " i'll stop this okay, just stay here." injun gave him a peck and immediately released his fourth creature. he flew from the ground and went straight to the center of the battlefield. " asrai memento puercustiajano!' injun chanted and threw all of his black launch above all students, turning the sky all black. 

" all of you are nothing but creatures with no brains! " he shouted with so much conviction that made everyone stopped. " you all dare to fight in front of me?! you all dare to test my patience?!" injun shouted again and all creatures went in line, fearing the rank one. " stand on the ground. i don't want anyone of you standing on the same level as me." he said.

someone laughed from the students that are in line. " do you think we're scared of you? scared my ass." it was heejun, a demon. when everyone went down and formed a straight line. heejun stayed in his place and fought a nerve wrecking eye contact with the rank one. " you're just a piece of shit trying to act like a ki--"

before he could finish his words injun motioned his hands as if holding heejun's neck. heejun can't breathe all of a sudden. injun motioned his hand to gripped harder making heejun screamed in fear. " you dare to disobey me?" injun said voice low and dangerous. he motioned his hand to remove it's hold onto heejun's neck and everyone let out a relief sighed thinking that injun was done. 

when the hold from his neck was removed he immediately went down but before he could run, injun motioned his hand and grabbed his ankle that made him fall to the ground, face first. he was pulled with so much force and everyone was just looking, looking so quietly, no one even dared to move. " do you think you have power over me?" injun said while playing with the body of heejun. " i can kill you in this instant and feed you to my monsters. " injun suggested almost with venom in his voice. 

injun motioned his other hand and cast a spell on heejun. " fer de musuomsitima" heejun coughed blood and blood was coming out from all the open part of his body. he was crying with blood and was breathing blood.

" injun that's enough, you gave him a proper lesson already. " a voice oh so familiar to everyone stopped injun from playing with the boy.

" i don't think i have doyoung. "

" you're killing him." doyoung said with voice soft but stern. injun dropped him 20 feet from the sky to the ground. injun went down also, kicking the boy's thigh and hissing. 

" once you dare test my patience again, i won't hesitate to hurt all of you." injun said venom was still there. injun hissed and proceeded on walking out from the battlefield with jaemin following injun and lecturing him in which injun didn't listen to.

they were walking quietly when doyoung appeared in front of them surprising jaemin. " hwang injun." injun didn't listen and continued to walk past doyoung. " hwang injun!" doyoung shouted and the whole garden shook and vases fell from the fences. " you stop right there."

" who are you for me to listen?" injun replied with so much hatred and walked faster. 

" don't make me use my powers to you, injun-ah."

" use them for all i care. you can never beat me kim dongyoung, you're just the same as taeyong." injun stopped his tracks and turned around to face doyoung. " if you are here to battle me again, wait until next year. " 

" do you really think you're still the best injun-ah?"

" are you still using that tormenting to me doyoung? it's no use." injun said while smirking at him. 

" am i scaring you? we are both half demon and half monster anyway." doyoung said with so much confidence. 

" what rank are you again? 7th? six ranks away from me. i'm a descendant of the demon god and you're just a common demon. we are different." injun explained, boredom slipping from his voice. doyoung was about to launch an attack to injun but injun grabbed his hand and twisted it. jaemin was hearing the bones cracking somehow and doyoung was writhing in pain. 

" you're no use to me kim dongyoung, stay at your rank. " injun said and let go of doyoung's hand. he grabbed jaemin's wrist and start his tack again.

" the demon god will teach you a lesson for not following his rules!" jaemin heard it and his face painted with worry because getting punished by the demon god is not as easy as what others’ see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the upcoming chapters are more serious than this so..
> 
> tysm for reading uwu

**Author's Note:**

> explanations of the creatures are in the next chapters so wait for it. there are more creatures other than monsters, demons and unicorns so stay tuned uwu
> 
> thanks for reading chapter one!


End file.
